


For Science

by petrichor_cookies



Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Animal Abuse kinda, Attempt at Humor, Bad Decisions, Dahyun the mad scientist, Dubious Science, F/F, For Science!, ft. mimochae the accomplices, just to be safe but the animals are fine trust me, tzuyu the burglar
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-22
Updated: 2020-09-22
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:09:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 646
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26602738
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/petrichor_cookies/pseuds/petrichor_cookies
Summary: “Sana, stop petting the test subjects.”Or: Dahyun really should have stopped herself. Now Nayeon will undoubtedly murder her.Featuring some abduction, a bad plan and Sana, the supportive girlfriend.
Relationships: Kim Dahyun/Minatozaki Sana
Comments: 6
Kudos: 33





	For Science

“Sana, stop petting the test subjects.”

Dahyun’s girlfriend pouts.  
(Which yes, that is adorable, but it’s also distracting and Dahyun really wants to finish this today. You know, for science.)

“The test subjects? You stole Nayeon’s bunnies. I don’t know if that counts”, Sana mutters.  
Not that she actually seems to care about the theft that much, Dahyun thinks.  
She just wants to keep petting the bunnies – ehm, test subjects.

Dahyun sighs. “Listen, technically I burrowed them, Nayeon just doesn’t know yet.”  
Sana raises her eyebrow, which might look sassy but she already had her other eyebrow raised so now she just looks confused.  
“Also, Tzuyu committed the actual breaking and entering, so I think I’m good”, the younger girl shrugs while pulling on her lab gloves.

Sana nods. And then she frowns.  
“Wait, how did Tzuyu break into Nayeon’s house? Is she secretly a burglar?”

To be honest, Dahyun doesn’t know either and she’s not planning on asking.  
Deniability and all that.

Actually, Tzuyu is always at her house as well. And Jihyo’s. And Momo’s. Huh.  
Maybe she really is a burglar.

There is a short pause while Dahyun first angles the razor and presses down gently.  
Wow. Nayeon is absolutely gonna kill her.

“Anyways, babe”, Dahyun continues once she’s set the razor down.  
“You need to leave in about 10 minutes, because Mina will arrive to be my science partner and her leaving her house will undoubtedly make Nayeon suspicious and I really don’t want to be the one to cause my girlfriend’s death.”

Sana just shrugs noncommittally.  
“And what about you, Dahyun? Do you have the getaway car ready?”

She peers up at her girlfriend (who is still petting the other rabbit, in case you were wondering) and grins. “Actually, I’m really glad you asked. Don’t worry, I’m having Chae and Momo distract Nayeon!”

“Oh my god”, Sana groans. “You are so dead. Momo would accidentally tell a stranger her social security number. Actually, Chae is not much better. Babe, what were you thinking?”

Yeah, Dahyun knows it’s not ideal, but she has exactly eight friends, Sana included.  
Jeongyeon would have just laughed and ratted her out, she had already sold her soul to Tzuyu and she wouldn’t have said yes anyway, Jihyo actually had morals and Mina had already procured to keys to the lab from Mr. Kim and was coming to help her out in just a second.

And Nayeon was obviously out of question.

“Oh, you know”, Dahyun says. “I’m sure they’ll do fine. They’re not that bad.”

She looks down at the rabbit. So does Sana. They look at each other.

And then they burst out in laughter.

Dahyun has carefully shaved off all its fur with exception of the snout.  
Its hideous. Or well, at least somewhat disturbing. But also highly amusing.

“Sana, look at its wrinkles!”, Dahyun wheezes.  
Sana laughs even harder (And honestly, that might just make getting murdered by Nayeon worth it.) “It looks so angry! It’s like a terrier.” The older girl is still giggling. Some would describe it as hysterical (Jeongyeon and Tzuyu), some might call it angelic (Dahyun).

She gets so caught up in enjoying her (honestly, morally ambiguous) experiment that she barely notices Mina opening the door to the science lab.  
“Guys”, Mina whispers. “Check your phones”.

So yeah, it’s bad. Some voicemails and alarmed texts from Chaeyoung, three texts from Jeongyeon that consist of “hahaha” and “loser”, a very concerning missed call from Jihyo and most importantly nothing from Nayeon, which means she’s already on her way and very, very unhappy.

Well, she’s had a good life.

Dahyun quickly snaps some pictures of the poor rabbit with the camera Mina brought, puts it back into the cage, debates jumping out of the window (it’s only the second floor), presses a quick kiss to Sana’s cheek, grabs her bag and runs.

**Author's Note:**

> no rabbits were harmed please thank you


End file.
